


Baby, don't you hear my heart?

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), Background Fitztripsimmons because I can, Dancing, F/M, Glee References, Group of Friends, Karaoke, MCU Kink Bingo, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: When Hunter is in dire need of a karaoke partner, Daisy comes to the rescue with some conditions. The night takes them where neither of them could have predicted.





	Baby, don't you hear my heart?

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the "Hunter/Skye" square in my [ MCU Kink Bingo Card.](http://florchis.tumblr.com/post/175123302736/mcu-kink-bingo-card-2018) I'm accepting prompts for it and for [ my MCU Bingo Card](http://florchis.tumblr.com/post/174965037436/this-is-the-temporary-masterpost-i-will-be-using) too. 
> 
> If you want, you can look for some inspiration in my [Visual Prompts List](http://florchis.tumblr.com/post/174316812926/visual-promptswriting-references) (warnings for NSFW descriptions and links that take to NSFW pictures).

“Come on, I can’t believe you all are going to leave me hanging with this!”

“Hunter, you say it like it’s a big betrayal that we don’t want to do karaoke with you.”

“Well, maybe because it is? You are all terrible friends.” He scans the crowd of his faces, looking for the weaker link. “Fitz? Come on, mate, you gotta help a friend out.”

Fitz keeps eye contact for a couple seconds, and when he turns around to look at Trip, Hunter knows he has lost this particular battle.

“Trip, does it make me a bad friend if I don’t want to make an ass out of myself with Hunter on stage?”

Trip laughs, and Hunter glares at him, but it does not have any effect, because Trip and Fitz are looking at each other adoringly.

“No, babe, it does not.”

“Good.” Fitz bites his lower lip, and Hunter would make a gagging sound, if it weren’t that, at best it would go unnoticed, and at worse one of the girls would smack him on the face. Fitz turns to look at him, and at least he has the decency to look apologetic. “Sorry, Hunter, but no.”

Hunter pouts, and the gesture is once again received with widespread laughing.

“Simmons, what about you? You seem like the type to no feel shame whatsoever. You sure won’t shy away from a karaoke song.”

“Sorry, Hunter, but I was banned from going on a karaoke stage freshman year of school.” Fitz nods emphatically at her words, and Jemma shrugs like it is something out of her power. “I don’t think the ban is going to be lifted just because you don’t have the guts to go on the stage alone.”

The cheers and the calls of  _ Burn!  _ drown Fitz’s reply of  _ No, it is not.    _

“Fine.” He finally sits down, defeated, and pouting harder than ever.

“Aren’t you going to go on there alone, babe?” Bobbi tries to stroke his cheek, but he chases away her hands with his own. He refuses to let her buy his forgiveness with cuddles. 

“Nah. I’m gonna stay right here and daydream about having  _ real  _ friends who  _ care  _ about me, instead of-”

“Fine, I’ll sing with you.”

They all turn around to look at Daisy, that comes from the bar carrying two glasses in each hand, a hard-suffering expression on her face

“You will?”

“Yup. Don’t wanna hear you whining about how we are terrible friends blablabla for the rest of eternity.”

Hunter squints his eyes. They are part of the same group of friends, but he and Daisy have never been close, and until now, she has always seemed closer to barely tolerating him than to actually liking him. There has to be a catch.

“On what condition?”

An immediate grin takes over her face.

“I’m glad you asked. These are the terms and conditions: I will sing up to two (2) duets with you, that you can choose, and you will be our designated driver for the night.” 

They have a year-long schedule- color-coded and synchronized with all their personal calendars- that takes into consideration birthdays and anniversaries for the couples within the group, and other particular celebrations, and Hunter is pretty sure Simmons has an orgasm each year only thinking about setting it up. Tonight is Daisy’s turn, and Hunter ponders his options: is signing himself up for being the DD for two weekends in a row worth a duet partner?

It can be, if he chooses the right songs.

“Deal. But the first one has to be right now.”

Daisy sighs.

“Fine.” She takes from Fitz’s hand the glass of scotch he was about to take to his mouth, and he pouts aggressively at her while she finishes it off. Trip chuckles and offers Fitz his beer in consolation. “Let’s get this over with. What do you wanna sing, Lancelot?”

“ _ Paradise by the dashboard lights. _ ”

A collective groan runs through the round table, and Hunter grins.

* * *

They are a stellar success if he can say so himself.

Daisy argues until Hunter accepts to do the shortened, less sexual version, but he asks in exchange another song. She glares at him but concedes. He was ready to make an ass out of both of them, but he is pleasantly surprised when he discovers that Daisy got a velvety, really tuned voice. And she has been hiding it from him all these years! Oh, all the songs they could have sung together!

He rocks his head while pacing across all the meager stage, and when it’s her turn to sing, she lets the appropriate amount of drama seep into her character. They twirl and chase each other, and Hunter is sure he catches the beginning of a smile in her mouth before she realizes she has been made and pulls it back into a duck face. Their friends cheer and the rest of the bar gets pretty into it, and soon he finds himself on his knees, a face-splitting grin and Daisy pretending to be affronted and bored with a palm on his forefront while they are showered in applause. Damn, he could get used to that.

“That was dope.”

He takes Daisy’s hand while they are going down the stage, and squeezes on it. She looks at him strangely but doesn’t let go.

“Told you so. We should have been doing this ever since forever.”

“Calm your tits.” She winces when the next song starts, and the appointed singer destroys it in just one note. “You got two more songs, and then it’s over.”

He winks at her, and she rolls her eyes, but this time she is definitely smiling.

“I will make them count.” He raises their joined hands to shoulder level and balances them a little. “Care to join me for this dance?”

“Buy me a drink and we will see.”

Hunter mocks outrage.

“Not only you stole from under my nose  _ my  _ drinks for the night, now you are gonna make me pay for _ yours? _ ”

“I sure am.”

They get the sweetest drink with the most atrocious name for her, and a tonic water so he can at least pretend that he is drinking something palatable. They get back to their table, but Bobbi and Lincoln are eyebrows deep in a conversation about gross stuff, Elena has already found her way onto Mack’s lap, and Trip is twirling both Fitz and Simmons on the dance floor. He is aiming to make them both dizzy so they fall back into his arms, Hunter knows that move too well.

“Well, it looks like your options are a) gross conversation; b) making out with mackelena; c) sitting alone like a loser; or d) dance with me. What are you gonna do?”

Daisy takes another sip from her drink before abandoning the half empty glass on the table- Lincoln brings it closer to him, because he is really serious about keeping their drinks clean-, and drags Hunter by the hand to the dance floor.         

She works her way near their friends, and Simmons waves excitedly at them while Hunter gives a thumbs up to Fitz- who is holding her waist while Trip brings them drinks- that makes his ears go beet-red. 

“I can’t believe how oblivious they all are, still going in tiptoes around each other when it’s so damn obvious what is going on,” Daisy whisper-shouts in his ear.

“Who told you they are oblivious?” Hunter replies. “Maybe they just enjoy the anticipation of it all. You know, the build-up can be quite fun too.”

Daisy puts a little distance between them, looking into his eyes with something close to surprise.

“Lancelot Hunter, I didn’t know you could understand anything else than hard and fast.” 

He could play it offended, but though she is teasing him, she is not judging him: they really don’t know each other that well. That’s why he plays it flirty instead, not because he is trying to seduce her, not really, but because that’s the way he usually goes about life, in full honesty, and he wants her to know that side of him too.  

He places his hands on her waist and pulls her closer so they can both swing to the rhythm in sync. 

“I’m not a box, love. There are more than four sides to me.”

Daisy snorts.

“I can’t believe you are quoting  _ Glee  _ at me.”

Hunter beams at her, and from the corner of his eyes, he sees Simmons whispering something on Trip’s ear while they both look at them, and Trip waggles his eyebrows at Hunter. They are subtle as a brick, those three.

He pulls Daisy even closer until his mouth is aligned with her ear. Neither of them is a great dancer, but this wobbling around they can manage, and he doesn’t mind in the slightest the smell of her perfume and the warmth of her body. 

“Told you. Not a box.”

He waits for the witty retort to come, or even for her to start a conversation about a topic they obviously share, but instead, Daisy tangles her fingers around his neck, and lets her thumb brush slowly, back and forth, the crease of his neck. In turn, Hunter tries to feel her heartbeat in between the beat of the music, closes his eyes and enjoys.

* * *

They don’t make it to their second duet.

By the time Hunter opens his eyes again, four or five songs have passed, and Fitztripsimmons- yeah, that’s a thing, and he is gonna take the credit for it- have vacated the dance floor, and when he looks at their table, the rest of the gang is gone too. Later, he will look at his phone and see that Bobbi has taken everyone home, “because everyone was way too horny and you seemed too busy winky face winky face winky face”, but for now, he looks down at Daisy, who is still holding onto him with her eyes closed.

“Hey.” His voice comes out raspy, and he clears his throat while Daisy opens her eyes slowly. “It looks like we’ve been stood up. Crappy friends, I called it.”

Daisy shivers, despite the club’s temperature being absolutely feverish, and somehow Hunter feels his body trembling in concordance with hers.

“Do you want your other duet now?”

He shakes his head. They got a nice intimacy thing going on, and he wants to savor it. “No. I’m not feeling the stage hunger anymore.”

Daisy rolls her eyes but hides her smile on his shirt, and Hunter pats her hair softly.

“Should we go home, then?”

He shrugs, his hands finding instinctively her shoulder blades.

“I wouldn’t mind another dance if you don’t.”

Daisy bites her lower lip while considering his offer, and both their bodies palpitate at the rhythm of his heart. For someone who is very vocal about finding people attractive, even if just for aesthetic reasons, he has never thought about kissing her before. And yet, here they are.

Somehow, he can see in her eyes that a similar thought is going through her mind, and that’s why he doesn’t duck his head down to kiss her. The spark is there, and it’s probably better to take care of it and kindle it into a proper fire than smothering it too soon.

Finally, she smiles, and truly, Hunter feels her heart thumping in his hands, his arms, his chest, his own heart.

“No, I wouldn’t mind it either.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.



End file.
